<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over Easy Eggs by Stujet9rainshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710087">Over Easy Eggs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine'>Stujet9rainshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Morning Kisses, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor makes Hank breakfast in bed to convince him to wake up early for their mutual day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quiet Life Bingo Fills</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over Easy Eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another one of my bingo prompts I did!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hank groaned as a soft light cast over his face. He quickly rolled over in bed and away from the offending light. He wasn't ready to get up yet, it was probably still early and it was his day off. A small chuckle drifted from somewhere in the room and it made Hank finally crack open one eye. He promptly closed it again as he saw it was Connor standing next to the window with now open curtains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Hank," Connor cooed as he stepped closer to Hank and crawled into bed with his love, "It's getting late and I want to spend time with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank opened his eyes again and looked at the clock to see just how late it was. 8:07 AM. Late his ass. This was barely even an hour and half longer than he normally slept on a workday. Hank groaned, "Con, as much as I love you I want to sleep in for once." Then he rolled away from Connor big brown puppy eyes and snuggled back into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor let out a sigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Haaaank."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank didn't respond for a few moments, "in a bit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor huffed and then Hank could feel his weight retreating from the bed. Then the soft sound of feet on the floor and the bedroom door closing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank felt a tiny bit of a jerk for shooing Connor away, but he really did need the extra sleep after the week he had. He'd see Connor soon enough. He closed his eyes and adjusted the blanket, it was time for that extra sleep, no use dwelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't another few moments before Hank was settled in and snoring. Connor sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away from their bedroom door. He loved his human so very much, but the more human of his needs like the need for a lot of sleep sometimes annoyed him. He likes spending time with Hank, but he also liked the lieutenant to be healthier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was annoying and necessary. Connor felt it might be easier if he needed more stasis, but only a few hours a night were all he could manage. Hell, he only needed one hour every few nights to function at 100 percent. But Hank needed anywhere from 5 to 9 hours to function optimally. Ah, human bodies indeed, but did he love them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor looked around the house, it was looking fine and clean. It was finally starting to feel like a home after all the time they had been living together here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The RK800 liked it, he thought as a small smile crossed his face. He had a few things he could do to kill the time until Hank got up in approximately thirty minutes to two hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor tidied up the house and did the few dishes left in the sink from last night. Hank would complain a bit and always tried to beat the android to doing the housework, which the android found very sweet and thoughtful. Though he didn't always understand Hank's insistence, he was more than capable of helping. Hank had explained it as they needed an equal partnership like good partners and boyfriends did. There was so much he still had to learn about being a deviant and being with Hank, but he liked learning and adapting to changes and challenges were his speciality. Deviant or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed as he noticed pretty much everything little he had to do was completed. The house looked nice and he felt good about his progress. He hummed as he walked over and listened to Hank to see if he showed any signs of waking. He didn't, he was actually in deep sleep. He'd be out for a while longer. Connor sighed and stepped away. What could he do? He was still learning what he enjoyed, and there were plenty of things, but he just wanted Hank and he did tend to have one-track mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor smiled as he walked back into the kitchen. Bingo. A perfect way to spend some time and even convince Hank to actually get out of bed. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and some bacon. Breakfast in bed it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He happily hummed to himself as he sized the bacon and put a pan to warm on the stove. Leaving to heat just enough and tossing a few pieces into the hot metal. Connor kept a passive count of calories and nutrients as he made the meal. Sure he was indulging Hank, but that didn't mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> many passes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bacon cooked up nicely, the smell wafting across the little house they shared. The soft sound of crackling made Connor feel like he was at home like he belonged there. Maybe it was silly or selfish or overtly traditional, but he found he liked the simpler sides of life. The simple motion of cracking an egg one-handed into the bacon grease and watching the colour lighten and bubble. He gently shook some salt and pepper onto the egg, enjoying the contrast of spice on the white and the yellow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, simple indeed. Who knew Cyberlife's great and most advanced prototype would be making eggs on a lazy Sunday morning off, waiting for the love of his life to wake. Maybe they'd have coffee on the porch. Well, Hank would have coffee, Connor might warm up a mug of Thirium. Domestic bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor's scanners finally deemed the food perfectly cooked and he grabbed a plate and served the food in a simple presentation. He smiled at his accomplishments. He turned and ready up a pot of coffee and started the brewing of one cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he turned to the bedroom fort and turned up his auditory sensors and listened in for Hank. His scanner indicated that Hank was in a light cycle and could be woken up well with minimal disgruntlement. He smiled to himself as he grabbed the doorknobs and pushed it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank's eyes cracked open as soon as the sound echoed across the room. He actually smiled this time. Connor smiled back and walked up and kissed Hank's lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, handsome. I have something for you," Connor said with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank raised an eyebrow and just grinned, "do you now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Connor assured, "sit up for me and I'll bring you it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank smiled and had the knowing look in his eyes, he must be on to Connor's plan. Nothing went over his lover's head, but then again the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon probably have him away more so. "Okay, Con."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor smiled widely at Hank and basically ran out of the room in excitement. This was something simple he told himself again, but once again he couldn't seem to care. Most advanced android ever made? Who gave a fuck? He was in love and for that was enough, no programmer could ever make him feel any different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor gently shut the bedroom door despite his speed. The coffee machine had finished brewing the perfect cup. He grabbed the mug and gingerly added two creams and two sugars. The perfect amount, according to Hank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor scanned the mug to double-check it's perfect, and then finally picked up the plate of breakfast. Balancing the food was simple enough as he opened Hank's door with one and entered with a bright smile. "I'm back," his tone could easily be described as dopey, just like the rest of his goofy self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank looked up and rolled his eyes fondly, the whole gesture was affectionate based on his giant grin. "You spoil me too often, Con." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor gasped dramatically, "I could never, such feats are impossible even for an RK800 like me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank laughed, his tooth gapped smile, wide and sweet, "Oh, you're admitting something is impossible for you? I'll have to write this down. What's the time and date?" He had finally reached out and grabbed the plate coffee and the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Connor's turn to roll his eyes, "It is Sunday, April 22, 2040, 10:15 AM," he rattled off, "This will be recorded as another wonderful moment with the love of my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank groaned despite raising the coffee cup to his lips, "You fucking sap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely," Connor grinned as he finally settled in on the bed. He snuggled close to Hank and trying not to disturb the man's food and drink, with spilling the contents being a less than optimal outcome. "I think I could register to be a sap as my primary function by this point."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could and I love you for it," Hank praised right before deeming the coffee of optimal temperature to drink it. He hummed in contentment a small 'ah,' leaving his lips after the sip. "Perfect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Connor agreed, his face overtaken by a lovestruck grin. "Glad you like it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Hank commented and then he took a bigger sip, before putting the mug on the end table and turned his attention to the food. "This really does look delicious."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor chuckled, "Of course, I bet it would taste that way too if you'd try it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sarcastic little shit," Hank laughed warmly. "I'm just trying to say 'Thank you.'"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor closed his eyes and snuggled closer, looking like the cat who got the cream, "I know, and you're welcome." Then he peeked up through one eye, determined to see Hank's reactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank opted not to reply beyond another fond roll of his eyes and turned his attention to his breakfast in bed. He stabbed the mostly still runny yolk of the perfectly done over easy egg, he cut a corner off. Then instead of scooping the bite of the egg up with the food he grabbed a piece of bacon and messily scooped the bite up and shoved it into his mouth, leaning over somewhat to meet the food halfway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor chuckled, his human was a mess and he loved it. "Gross."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank laughed with his mouth full, he chewed and swallowed, "You sound like me when you say that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder where I get it from," Connor grinned, "But the question is, is it good?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Course it's good, Connor," hank chuckled as he started getting a second bite together in his weird food ritual, "It's fucking fantastic, just like everything you do, you funky robot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glad you enjoy it, you meat bag."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank gasped with his mouth full, "Language."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor stuck his tongue out, "fucking hypocrite." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too," Hank laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I love you," Connor teased, "Now that you're awake, what's the plan for our mutual day off?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I plan on spoiling you right back after I get this wonderful breakfast polished off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any time I get to spend with you is perfect," Connor mused truthfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And the same to you, Connor."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>